An ink jet printer cartridge is known which includes a memory device in the form of a chip or EEPROM. The chip stores data which, amongst other things, relates to the ink level of the cartridge and the date of manufacture of the cartridge. When the cartridge is installed in the appropriate printer, the chip is read by the printer. If the data representing the date of manufacture indicates that the cartridge is beyond a certain age, then the printer will warn the user, or simply will not work. Similarly, if the data representing the ink level of the cartridge indicates that the cartridge has too low a level of ink to be used then the printer will not work and an explanatory signal may be given to the user. The printer for the cartridge continually writes to an internal memory as it prints to update data held therein representing the ink level. Once the data indicates that the ink level in the cartridge is below a predetermined threshold, then the printer will not work until the old cartridge has been removed and a new cartridge has been inserted. The spent cartridge cannot be simply removed from then replaced in the printer, as when the spent cartridge is removed from the printer, the data on ink level from the internal memory of the printer is input to the chip on the spent cartridge. Thus, if the spent cartridge is replaced in the printer, or indeed if it is inserted into a different printer, the chip will be read by the printer, the printer will recognise that the cartridge is empty, and will consequently refuse to draw ink from it.
When a cartridge of this type is empty, it can be refilled in the usual way, but the cartridge still will not be accepted by the printer, because the chip will indicate to the printer that the cartridge is empty.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a kit comprising a holder for holding a memory device, means for inputting data to or altering data in the memory device, a printer cartridge for containing ink, and means to retain the memory device on the printer cartridge.
In this way, the user can remove the chip from a spent example of the known cartridge, place it in the holder to avoid handling damage, and then reset the chip using the inputting/altering means, and install the chip in the new, full cartridge which will then be accepted by the printer. The data representing the ink level is thus reset so that the printer recognises that the cartridge is now full. Also, the data representing date of manufacture is updated to indicate a more recent date. This enables the chip to be reused because it is reset. It would be possible to refill the spent cartridge and reset the chip but there is an inherent risk of ink spillage in the refilling process which is avoided by use of the kit of the invention, and the quality of printing from a refilled cartridge will inevitably be reduced.
The retaining means may take any suitable form and may comprise a glue, an adhesive tape, a mechanical fixing such as an elastic strap or a screw or screws or any other suitable means. In a preferred embodiment, the retaining means comprises means on the printer cartridge which is arranged to carry the holder with the memory device therein.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a kit comprising a holder for holding a memory device, means for inputting data to or altering data in the memory device, and a printer cartridge containing ink, the printer cartridge including means to carry the holder.
The holder may take any suitable form and may define at least one slot, the or each slot receiving an edge of the memory device. In a preferred embodiment, the holder is arranged to contact the memory device on three sides and may be U-shaped. The holder may define a recess in which the memory device is received. The recess may define an undercut at one end. In this way, one end of the memory device can be received in the undercut which will retain it. The holder may be arranged to frictionally hold the memory device between the wall of the undercut and the opposite wall of the recess.
The data inputting/altering means preferably includes a recess which is arranged to receive at least part of the memory device held by the holder. Preferably, the recess of the data inputting/altering means is arranged to receive at least part of the holder. Preferably, the data inputting/altering means is arranged to locate the holder to thereby position the memory device in the data inputting/altering means for data input/alteration thereby.
In one embodiment, the data inputting/altering means includes contacts to contact contacts on the memory device. The contacts are preferably resiliently mounted so as to be biased against the memory device when the memory device is in position with respect to the recess of the data inputting/altering means.
The carrying means of the printer cartridge may take any suitable form and may comprise a glue, adhesive tape, a mechanical fixing such as an elastic strap or a screw or screws or any other suitable means. In one embodiment the carrying means comprises means to receive at least one edge of the holder. Preferably the carrying means comprises means to receive two opposite edges of the holder. The holder may be arranged to be slid into the carrying means or to be received in any other suitable manner. The carrying means may include a stop to prevent sliding movement of the holder and memory device therebeyond.
Preferably the kit also includes means for removing a memory device from a printer cartridge.
Indeed, according to a further aspect of the invention there is provided a kit comprising means for removing a memory device from a printer cartridge, means for inputting data to or altering data in the removed memory device, a printer cartridge for containing ink and means for retaining the memory device on the cartridge.
The retaining means of the printer cartridge may take any suitable form and may comprise a glue, adhesive tape, a mechanical fixing such as an elastic strap or a screw or screws or any other suitable means. In one embodiment the retaining means comprises means to receive at least one edge of the memory device. Preferably the retaining means comprises means to receive two opposite edges of the memory device. The memory device may be arranged to be slid into the retaining means or to be received in any other suitable manner. The retaining means may include a stop to prevent sliding movement of the memory device therebeyond.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a data inputting or altering device including means for transporting a memory device removed from a cartridge into a data inputting or altering position for data input or alteration by the data inputting or altering device.
The transporting means facilitates use of the data inputting or altering device.
In one preferred embodiment, the transporting means comprises a drawer into the data inputting/altering means. In an alternative embodiment, the transporting means comprises a holder, distinct from the data inputting/altering means, to hold the memory device. The data inputting/altering means may be arranged to locate the transporting means to thereby position the memory device in relation to the data inputting/altering means for data input/alteration thereby.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a method comprising the steps of:
placing a memory device in a holder,
picking up the memory device by the holder and placing the memory device by means of the holder in the appropriate location for input of data to or alteration of data in the memory device by data inputting/altering means,
inputting data to or altering data in the memory device by means of the data inputting/altering means,
attaching the memory device to a printer cartridge for containing ink so that the memory device is retained thereon.
Preferably, the memory device is retained on the printer cartridge by retaining the holder on the printer cartridge with the memory device therein.
According to a further aspect of the invention there is provided a method comprising the steps of removing a memory device from a printer cartridge, placing the memory device in a holder, inputting data to or altering data in the memory device and attaching the chip in the holder to a printer cartridge containing ink.
Preferably, the method further includes the initial step of removing the memory device from a print cartridge.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method comprising the steps of:
removing a memory device from a printer cartridge,
inputting data to or altering data in the memory device by means of the data inputting/altering means,
attaching the memory device to a printer cartridge for containing ink so that the memory device is retained thereon.
The memory device may be generally planar and may be moved by translation into a recess in the data inputting/altering means.
The data inputting/altering means may alter or input data of any suitable type at any suitable location in the memory device. In a preferred embodiment, in the step of inputting data to or altering data in the memory device by means of the data inputting/altering means, at least part of the data input or altered concerns the ink level in a printer cartridge. In another preferred embodiment, in the step of inputting data to or altering data in the memory device by means of the data inputting/altering means, at least part of the data input or altered concerns the age of the ink in a printer cartridge. In another embodiment, the memory device includes data representing a word or words consisting of a name or trade mark, and in the step of inputting data to or altering data in the memory device by means of the data inputting/altering means, the data representing a word or words consisting of a name or trade mark is altered to null data or to data representing a different word or different words.
According to a further aspect of the invention there is provided a method comprising altering data representing ink level in a memory device on a printer cartridge by means of data inputting/altering means so that the altered data indicates an increased ink level.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a method comprising altering data representing the age of ink in a memory device on a printer cartridge by means of data inputting/altering means so that the altered data indicates a lower ink age.
According to a further aspect of the invention there is provided a method comprising altering data representing a word or words consisting of a name or trade mark in a memory device on a printer cartridge by means of data inputting/altering means so that the altered data is null data or data representing a different word or different words.
The method preferably further includes the step of adding ink to the printer cartridge. Preferably the printer cartridge is completely refilled.
Preferably, the method is carried out using a kit or device according to any of the preceding aspects of the invention.